Apparently No Potter Has Luck
by Rossmonster1
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by everyone in camp (save Thalia and Nico) and Sally and Paul die, he hides away, only for Hecate to show up; and she has some odd news. He has a brother from his mom's side who's died, and he must go back in time to save him. And his brother is no other than the boy who lived. Normally this would be easy, but Percy's keeping a secret, a life threatening one.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T because of Paranoia!**

**Hi this is my newest (sorta) story!**

**This kinda sounds like every other 'Percy betrayed' story for this first chapter, but the next and after kinda has an odd plot twist. Instead of Chaos, The Advengers, or Artemis, this is actually a 'Percy Jackson Harry Potter Brothers' theme, with the betrayal part. **

**Oh, and Percy still has the Achilles Curse even though this takes place after HoO. **

**Disclaimer: I'm flattered if you think I write as well as Rick Riordan, but I'm not a guy I'm a girl. In other words, nothing but the plot belongs to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy POV

I moaned, completely spent and basically drooping with exhaustion. I had been doing the twelve labors of Hercules for the past two months to get Athena's blessing and permission to propose to Annabeth. Today I finished the last labor. Today is the day. The big day when I get permission to propose to my wise girl.

I finally finished my track up the small hill to where Athena waited. I walked in front and bowed to her. I looked up.

"Perseus Jackson," Athena said, smiling kindly at me, "you have proven yourself worthy of my daughter's hand in marriage, I give you my blessing and permission to propose to my daughter."

A grin split my face as I jumped up, "thank you!" I yelled as I ran down towards camp, and Athena just looked at me with… was that pity?

I wondered what that was for.

I ran past Thalia's tree, stopping to pet Peleus for only a second. I dashed down and saw Mark, my arrogant brat of a half-brother, walking towards the beach, but thought nothing of it. I was too happy to get mad at that scobberlotcher*.

*Flashback*

_I whistled as I continued down my normal path for border patrol. No one was with me, normally it would be Jason or Annabeth but Jason was at Camp Jupiter and Annabeth was busy with who knows what. Plus, Chiron trusted me enough to do it by myself._

_A scream woke me up from my daydream, which was of blue cookies and adorable little sisters. I ran towards the source to find a kid being chased by a harpy, screaming his head off. I intervened, uncapping riptide and slashing the harpy mid-jump._

_I got a closer look at the kid. His hair was a kinda darker shade of brown and his eyes were the dull color of a polluted ocean. His eyes were mismatched size wise and his nose was crooked._

_I held out a hand. "Hey, my name's Percy, nice to meet you."_

_He suddenly jumped up and shoved me, sending my toppling to the ground and making me drop riptide. He snatched my sword and at that moment all the campers, including Chiron, came up over the hill._

_"You're lucky I was here to save you!" The new kid yelled, "or else you would've been bird food! Why didn't you help me?"_

_What? What in Zeus was this kid doing?_

_Chiron frowned at me. "Why didn't you help him Percy?"_

_"Wha?" I stuttered, "I di-"_

_"Save it looser." The new kid said, sneering at me. "We all know you didn't do anything. Do you not care about my life? Or was I just so awesome, that you saw me as a threat to your popularity? Wait, what am I saying, you probably have no popularity!"_

_I looked and saw Annabeth staring at me in disappointment, and couldn't help but get mad at that pompous brat._

*Flashback end*

Ever since then, I always sorta didn't like him much. Especially after he made everyone hate me, Nico, Thaila, and Annabeth not included. Then I found out that he was my half brother in the worst way possible. Well, not the worst, but pretty close.

*Flashback*

_I saw Mark strutting through the doors of the dining halls, chatting with a bunch of Aphrodite girls. It was his first day of camp, he never even beat a monster, and he was walking around like he owned the place. The worst part? No one stopped him. If anything, they were worshipping him and kissing the ground he walked on. What has he done? Saved the world? Gotten his memories wiped? Fallen into Tartarus? No. Not at all. I didn't like attention, but I hated how he was so arrogant and stuck up._

_He slammed a hand on the Poseidon table, where I was sitting._

_"Hey! What are you doing at my table?" He asked viciously, spitting in my face._

_I rubbed a hand over my face in disgust. "This isn't your table. It's the Poseidon table. And if you didn't know, I'm a Poseidon kid. So buzz off."_

_"Well I'm dad's favorite kid." He bragged, "I grew up in Atlantis with him."_

_Huh, claiming to be my brother… he has no i-_

_A bright flash interrupted my thoughts. Dad was standing up on the stage _**(A/N just pretend there's one).**

_"Hello campers!" He shouted, "I have an announcement!"_

_Yeah no duh, otherwise you wouldn't be here._

_He walked down and placed a hand on Mark's shoulder. "This is my son and you will all treat him with respect!"_

_Mark grinned at me smugly._

*Flashback end*

So, like yeah. Ever since then, Mark had told other campers that I had broken their stuff, stolen their things, even destroyed their gardens, all of which I had never done, but for some reason, everyone believed him.

The days before my quests for Athena, my life had been almost a living nightmare. Everyone except Annabeth, Nico and Thalia ignored me, but Nico and Thalia didn't count, they were never there, and even Annabeth was becoming more distant. So I made up my mind and told Chiron where I was going with a note then left.

Now here I am.

I ran toward the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. Malcolm opened the door and stared at me in disgust, then pity, then back to disgust. What was it with everyone today?

"Where's Annabeth?" I demanded.

Malcolm just shrugged. "The beach, probably."

I turned to walk away, but Malcolm placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't be to sad, it was gonna happen anyway." he said vaguely before shutting the door on my face.

Ok… wonder what he was talking about.

With that I ran on towards the beach, until I heard a familiar voice.

* * *

**Wow this is a pretty long chapter, I'm proud of myself.**

**Oh, I'll try to update as much as I can, probably once or twice a week unless I get held up...**

**Oh, Commentary on any grammar mistakes as well as ideas are welcome. Here's the thing for you flamers, don't like, don't read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's another chapter!**

**Special thanks to Mari 3421 for being the first follower!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this... or do I? *Gets pinched by an FBI agent* Ok ok! I don't! Only the plot!**

* * *

Percy POV

I ducked behing a tree and listened.

"- dump that loser?" yup, that was definitely Mark.

"Soon. Whenever he comes back I guess."

I froze. That voice was familiar too… but it couldn't, she wouldn't, would she? I peered around the tree I was behind and my breath caught in my throat. _It was_.

"Annabeth" I whispered, barely able to breathe.

She whipped around in surprise before glaring daggers at me. Mark gave me another one of those smug looks I hate so much.

I clutched the small velvet box in my hands tighter.

"Why?" I asked in a deathly silent whisper, "Why would you do this?"

"Because you left." She snapped, "You always vanish at the worst times. I hate it! You obviously didn't care, so I ended it."

"By seeing him?" I whispered, my voice still not working properly.

It seemed nothing was working my way. Especially not recently. I took a deep breath, willing my limbs to move the way I wanted them to.

"Fine." I forced out. "Whatever you want. All I wanted was for you to be happy. If you're happy with him, you should stay with him."

That was probably the hardest thing I could've ever done. She looked at me, startled, probably not expecting me to give in that early.

I smiled weakly at her. I then walked over and handed the velvet box to her. She looked down at it, then back up at me.

"Wha-?" She stuttered.

"It's for you." I cut her off. "When you find your true one and only."

And with that, I walked off to my cabin and dashed in, grabbing all my necessities and stuffing them in the blue backpack from that water park all those years ago. I slung it over my shoulder, but before I could leave, someone interrupted me.

"Percy." A deep and commanding voice, dad.

"Yes?" I asked, not turning.

"Why did you hurt Mark?"

What? What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Oh you know very well what I'm talking about." he growled darkly, gripping my shoulder almost painfully. "That was plain cruel. You are no son of mine. I hereby banish you from camp half-blood. Never step foot here again, unless you have a death wish."

I shuddered in the sudden chill in the air.

Then, not looking back, I dashed out of the cabin, up the hill, took one last look at Thalia's tree, and walked away.

* * *

I hailed a taxi as soon as I got to a road.

I told the driver where I was going and waited, staring out the window at the passing scenery. Staying still this long would have normally been hard, but I felt to broken too move much.

He stopped a block away and I ran out, not believing my eyes. My mom's apartment was on fire. I was about to run in, but a fireman stopped me.

"Woah, too dangerous lad. Where're your parents?" he asked me with a bit of an accent.

"In there!" I yelped, pointing frantically at the smoking building.

"Oh." his face dropped. "I'm sorry lad, nobody made it out."

I could barely hear at all. I collapsed and let the tears I'd held back for ages roll freely down my cheeks.

I don't know how long I was there, it felt like an eternity.

I finally gathered myself to the best of my ability and stumbled away, leaning against a nearby wall for support. I had no one. Nothing.

* * *

*One week later*

A nearby pub owner had taken pity on me and let me stay there, but only if i worked there full time. I agreed and thanked him for his kindness.

I was starting to regret saying yes. He was really rude now and forced me to do the pettiest things, like dusting the door-handle or the toilet seats.

I swear, some stuff people do in there is despicable and disgusting. I feel bad for the bathrooms.

Right now I lay on my bed, which was flea-ridden and had mold spots, and stared blankly at the ceiling, recalling my camp misadventures. What had gone wrong? What had I done wrong? What had I done to deserve this?

A bright flash filled the room and I looked away instinctually after knowing the light by heart after so many godly visits.

Standing there was no other than the magic goddess, Hecate.

* * *

Hecate POV

Perseus looked horrible. Not physically, but his eyes looked shattered, like a pot within him had broken.

I felt horrible telling him this now, when he was in this state, broken and alone. Then again, this experience could help him heal.

"Perseus," I started,

"Go away." He grumbled, "I'm not doing another quest for any of you gods."

_Except for Hestia and Hades._ I mused, thinking of the goddess and god that Perseus actually respected.

"Perseus, this is not for me." I stated firmly, "It's for your brother."

Wrong thing to say. He just sank further into his bed. "Even worse." he grumbled.

"Not Marcus." I said, "Harry."

"Who in Hades is Harry?" He growled, glaring at me. Such confidence in talking with a goddess that could kill him in an instant. Such bravery. I couldn't help but admire him.

"Harry is your full blooded brother, he lives in England."

"I don't have a full blooded brother." he snarled

"Yes you do." I stated, "It's too complicated to explain right now, but just trust me. he has unfortunately died b-"

"Oh great." He groaned, "another dead family member."

I bowed my head in sympathy. I had heard about the tragic death of Sally and Paul Blofis.

"Yes, but I am giving you the chance to go back n time and save him. Are you in?" I asked politely

He hesitated for only a moment.

"I'm in." he agreed

"Great. Your quest starts now." And with that, I snapped my fingers and sent us back in time to when Perseus was 13.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter ended kinda weird... and cheesily at that...**

**but I wanted to leave it at an at least some-what cliffhanger...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Hello! Aloha! Ní Háo! Other Greetings!**

**Here's another chapter!**

**I need a poll in the reviews. We still have a few chapters, so take your time.**

**Who should Percy be with?**

**Annabeth**

**Luna**

**Fleur**

**Other HP charecter**

**OC**

**Forever Alone**

**Reveiw it!**

**Also, special thanks to Mari 3421, Anelees, Isyweirdo, and Alaskanwoman25 for following and favoring. also thanks to dannyrockon122 for the 'brilliant' question and responces.**

* * *

Harry POV

"WHAT?!" I shouted, voice ringing through the whole house. "I HAD A BROTHER AND NO ONE TOLD ME?!"

"Oi! Calm down mate! You're going to break my hearing!" Ron yelped, hands over his ears.

Hermione snorted at that.

"To rephrase Mr. Weasley's comment," Dumbledore said in a calming tone, "We would have, but we didn't find out until today."

I huffed in exasperation. Someone must've known. I rounded on Sirius, who backed away. "Did you know?" I asked, voice dangerously low.

"No!" He said, hands in the air in surrender. He had a guilty look on his face.

"You did know." I said, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"Yes, fine. I did." He admitted, "But I thought he died when you-know-who went to your house that night."

"Oh." I said. Of course. If Sirius had known he was still alive, he would've told me.

"Now sit." Hermione said sternly, tugging on my hand. I obediently sat.

"So, when will I meet him?" I asked.

"Today, if you want to." Dumbledore said.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes. Let's go. Right now."

"K." Sirius said. He then held out his arm and I took it, feeling the odd stretching sensation of apparition.

We stood in front of a small apartment. I looked around. We were… in New York?

Sirius entered, and looking down at a small slip of paper in his hand, led me to the stairs. We climbed two floors (A/N I'm not sure…) and Sirius knocked on the door to the left.

A woman with brown hair and green eyes opened the door. She looked a bit like… mom, Lily.

"May I help you?" She asked kindly

"Yes, we were looking for your son, Perseus."

She was immediately on guard. "Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"We've come to take him to his real family." Sirius announced, gesturing faintly an me with his hands.

"Oh." Her face fell. "I see."

"Percy!" She called.

I heard as muffled thump from their upstairs.

A couple seconds later, a boy about 13, one year younger than me, sped down the stairs. He had messy black hair, sea green eyes, and a lean and tan complex. I then realized he looked somewhat like me. If I didn't have glasses and went to the gym. This was most definitely my brother. He looked at me with the same expression

I had pictured on my face only seconds before.

Huh, odd. Did he know about me already?

As I looked closer though, he wasn't completely the beach guy stereotype. I saw the tops of scars on his neck and arms, and if you looked close enough, the broken look in his eyes of someone who's seen to much. Why did he have that look?

"Who're these people?" He asked, gaze flicking back and forth between me and Sirius.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Sirius Black, my godfather." I answered immediately.

"Oh," He said, eyes widening. "Ok"

* * *

Percy POV

When Hecate said 'time travel', I assumed going back to the exact time my 'brother' died and save him. But no, the fates are not that kind.

I found myself on the floor of my bedroom in my apartment. But the setup… it was from the war with Kronos.

It took me a second to notice that Hecate was there.

"Have fun!" She said cheerily. "Also your brother's a wizard, not a demigod, just saying."

Wait what? To late, she vanished in a flash of light. Ok… a wizard eh? Guess my life isn't the only one with a a weird 'mythological' twist.

A sudden pain in my back made me wince and I broke into a small fit of painful coughing. Darn it. The stupid thing had come with me. The small, almost unnoticeable, black lines just at my collar proved it. I didn't have all the time in the world, that's for sure.

Some may ask, well, what stupid thing, Percy? Well to tell you, it's-

"Percy!" A familiar call that I thought I would have never heard again rang from downstairs. I stumbled a bit in shock, before dashing down.

In the living room I remembered all too well stood… mom. I couldn't run up and hug her though. That would be a little awkward to explain. Behind her, there was an adult with black hair and a sallow face, there was also a boy around, 14 maybe? With jet-black hair and emerald green eyes.

If it were not for my ADHD, I probably would not have notice the small scar on his forehead. A lightning bolt. A child of Zeus? No, no child of Zeus has green eyes. Probably. Most likely. Yeah.

I did the smart thing. "Who're these people?" I asked, looking at both the child and adult, determining who posed as a bigger threat if they were monsters. It was hone stly impossible to tell.

"I'm Harry Potter," the boy said, stepping up, "and this is Sirius Black, my godfather."

Wait, Harry? Wasn't that the name of my supposed brother?

I must've gave him a weird look, because he frowned at me for a second.

So, I covered up my mistake with an "oh."

"Do you happen to be Percy Jackson?" Harry asked, with and almost scarily excited tone.

"Uh, yeah. Why? Do you know me from somewhere?" I asked suspiciously, since I wasn't sure about these two.

Harry suddenly ran up and embraced me, and I stiffened, expecting an attack of sorts. None came. He was just… hugging me.

It was then I realized how much I had missed that simple gesture. I hadn't been hugged in over a year. I somewhat sagged into his embrace, then realized what was happening and pulled back.

* * *

**huh, I managed to carefully avoid staing his issue... yall know it soon.**

**Also, ill try to update as much as I can, but I have a life too... so updates maybe 2 or three times a week?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry for the semi-slow chapter update thingy. **

**Oh my gods, this story has so many follow, favorites, and reviews. Thank y'all! You keep me motivated! **

**Don't forget to review, who should Percy be paired with?**

**Disclaimer: Honestly people, I don't own anything! Even if I really wanted to! I'm getting tired of typing this!**

**Okay, i'll just stop now.**

* * *

Harry POV

It was then I realized how awkward that gesture was. I mean, he didn't know I was his brother.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I didn't mea-"

He held up a hand to stop me. "Don't, it's fine."

I almost sagged in relief. He at least didn't think I was weird. I think.

There was an awkward silence. Sirius decided to be the one to break it.

"So, we're wizards, just saying."

Percy stayed silent.

"I'm Sirius." He continued, holding out a hand.

"Uh… ok?" He didn't accept his hand, "I figured?"

It took me a couple seconds to understand what he meant. I burst out laughing. Sirius gave me a weird look and I just laughed harder. I couldn't help it.

"H- he means your name!" I managed to choke out before collapsing again.

Sirius's mouth formed a silent 'o'.

"I meant my name is Sirius, Sirius Black." He clarified, and Percy nodded in understanding.

"So I'm a wizard?" He asked.

"Yup, yer a wizard, Percy." I said with my best imitation of Hagrid's voice.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the sudden accent?"

"Inside joke." I said seriously, straightening up.

"Mmm kay..." he said slowly, inching away.

I grinned. "It's what Hagrid said to me when I discovered I was a wizard."

"Who's Hagrid?" he asked.

"Gamekeeper." I replied.

"Ok, this is all a bit confusing..." he trailed off, "but I think I have the main points?"

* * *

Percy POV

After that, Harry and Sirius explained everything about the wizarding world and Harry's life, prophecy, lord Moldyshorts, adventures, life-threatening risks, you know, the normal stuff. Apparently Harry thinks he has bad luck. If only he knew...

"So, you got it?" Harry asked, snapping me from my thoughts. My head jerked up to quickly and I felt my lungs burn with the need to cough, but I forced it back to the best of my ability and forced a smile onto my face.

"Yeah." I answered.

Harry could probably tell that I was faking a smile, because he asked; "You okay?"

I answered with a lame half-hearted thing like "sure", since I wasn't really paying attention.

He frowned at me, obviously knowing something was up. I smiled lightly at him. He just shrugged and changed the topic.

"So, are we gonna go to Diagon Alley?" he asked, the question directed at Sirius.

He nodded, "Yeah, of course. School starts in a week after all."

Wait, hold up, did he say_ school_?

I must've had a weird look on my face of something, because I caught Harry staring at me.

"Hogwarts." He clarified.

Oh right, wizard school. Fun. Maybe it's magic enough that I won't accidentally blow it up.

I smirked, remembering all of the disasters that I had technically not on-purposely caused at all of the schools I had gone to. Blowing things up, flooding things, and setting thing on fire are all part of my specialty. Most things weren't actually my fault though, it was just blamed on me, since I was 'the only person there'. Yeah, sometimes I do hate the mist. Then again, I don't really like school. Great. Now I'm not sure whether or not to thank the monsters for getting me out of school, or hate on them for getting me kicked out. I'm settling for both. I thank them for getting me out, but hate them for trying to kill me. Yeah, that sounds about right. Real normal internal argument right there you know? but it's still such a tough decision.

"Kay we're leaving." Harry declared loudly, getting up.

I stood as well, grabbing my pre-packed bags, ready to follow him to like, a car or something. But no, wizard are apparently like gods, they have their own fancy way of travel, since Sirius simply held out an arm.

I carefully held on, seeing Harry do the same.

A sudden sensation started at the pit of my stomach as we... I'm gonna call it teleporting, to wherever this 'Diagon Alley' was.

When the nausea tamped down, I opened my eyes to find myself in a mansion. Was this Diagon Alley? Not what I was expecting, but okay.

"Welcome to the Black manor!" Harry exclaimed.

Ok, not Diagon Alley. I was apparently wrong.

"Aren't we supposed to go to Diagon Alley?" I asked, hoping I had pronounced it correctly.

Both Harry and Sirius snorted.

"You expect me to make you lug those bags around?" Sirius asked, chortling.

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

Harry smiled, probably amused by my comeback.

Honestly, my bags weren't that heavy. My duffel bag had just clothes and necessities, and my backpack had my I-pod (I had discovered that that signal didn't attract more monsters), a set of earphones, a rechargeable battery, a bag of ambrosia, a canteen of nectar, and a pack of gum. It really wasn't that heavy.

"Your rooming with Harry for now." Sirius said, pointing at the staircase, "Harry can show you."

"Yup." Harry confirmed, motioning for me to follow him up the stairs. I followed him.

Left, right, another left. That's where the bathroom was, Right, left, third room on the right. No way I'm going to remember all that.

Harry plopped down on the bed on the left, grinning widely, so wide in fact I was surprised his face didn't split in two. "Home sweet home." He declared, laying down and burying his face in the pillow.

I sat down on the other bed, which I assumed was mine, and took out my I-pod and earphones.

* * *

**And here's the wrap on another chapter. Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to review! Oh no, I'm starting to sound like one of those cheesy writers...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! This finally is out! **

**Thank all y'all for reviewing, following, favoring, or even all three! You guys keep me going!**

**Agian, REVIEWS! who shoud Percy be with in the future?**

**Do I really have to do this? I DONT OWN THIS FOR GODS' SAKE, OK?! I WISH I DID! RICK OWNS EVERTHING! EXCEPT THE PLOT THOUGH**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**JUST A WARNING; PERCY STILL HAS THE MARK OF ACHILLES! COME UP WITH HOW! MAYBE ANOTHER DIP IN THE STYX! BE IMAGINATIVE!**

**(Still after HoO)**

* * *

Harry POV

I frowned at my new brother. We get into this cool, new, giant house, and he's discovered he's a wizard, and the first thing he does is take out a muggle invention? Headphones, if I remember from the Dursley's correctly. And a phone. A really small one. Plus, where's his sense of adventure? Where is the Gryffindor in him?

Then a thought hit me. What if we weren't in the same house? What if he turned out to be in Hufflepuff? No, he doesn't exactly seem like the easy-going puff. Slytherin? No, he's probably not evil. Maybe just misunderstood. Ravenclaw doesn't exactly seem him, he shows no intention of studying before the year starts. But then, Gryffindor doesn't seem him either. He doesn't seem particularly brave or warm or heroic. The sorting hat is going to have to make quite the decision this year.

I sat down and nudged him. He looked up at me, having about to have put the device in his ear.

"Yeah?" He asks, hands lowering.

"I'll give you a tour of the house, come on." I purposely phrased it as a request, not a question.

"Naw I'm good." He answered. "I really don't care."

"Wasn't a question." I snarked, slightly annoyed. I mean seriously. The nerve of this guy. I literally see no resemblance on the personality part. We did look similar though, kinda. Same messy black hair and green eyes, although his hair was less 'stick up' and his eyes leaned more towards the blue then my emerald green ones.

He groaned and got up slowly, wincing like he was in pain.

"Are you okay?" I ask slowly, tilting my head slightly

I see him swallow hard, and I know he's hiding something. "Ye- yeah. I… I'm f- fine." Then he breaks down and starts to sob, which was weird. He had seemed so mature and put together a couple seconds ago.

I immediately started to panic slightly. I wasn't exactly the best at calming people down. So I ended up just plopping down on the bed a tugging him so he was sitting next to me. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and he leaned into it.

* * *

Percy POV

After finally coming to my senses, I hurriedly rubbed my face, hoping my eyes wouldn't turn red later.

"So, wanna share?" Harry asked me softly.

I took a couple of deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out. Then I shook my head. "I wouldn't want to be a burden on you." I murmured softly. "It's really a problem I have to get over myself." Which is technically true, just not the full truth.

He looks slightly hurt, but instead of making a smart remark, just whispers; "ok, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I hope you can get over with whatever it is."

Oh, I wish I could. I was sorry for letting us get close at all.

Then he got up and left, leaving the room feeling dark and empty. My curse, my problem, was not one anyone, or anything, could help me with. I was going to die sooner or later and I knew it. I just refused to believe it.

I walked back to where I was pretty sure the bathroom was and eventually got there. I totally didn't get lost a couple times. Nope, not at all.

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me, making sure to lock it. Deep breaths, you're fine. I start to hyperventilate.

"NOPE!" I yelled quietly to myself, "stop before you make things worse, you idiot!"

I wait until I'm calm, then pull up the back of my shirt, grimacing when I saw the webs of black veins, spreading slowly but surely. Dang, the curse of Achilles really can get you if your mortal anchor is taken.

Yeah, because I 'lost' Annabeth, I'm dying. Good to know I can't live without her. Literally.

I slide painfully against the wall, back completely carpet burned, falling to the floor in utter and complete defeat. Why am I still trying? No one would care if I died. No one would notice if I was gone. So why am I still here and not in the Underworld? Why haven't I just ended everything?

An image of Harry flashed through my mind. Of course, my brother needed me. My actual brother. Not just some wannabe hero tha happened to be partially related to me. He's like another Orion, just some bastard I know. Although I don't know if Orion is actually a bastard, so... i'll just go with Trinton instead

I got to my feet slowly. I would not give up, not until my brother was safe.

And with that thought in my head, I doubled over and coughed into my sleeve, knowing well that blood was being expelled from my body from the horrible physical state I was in. Now I just needed to figure out how to save Harry without

1\. him know of my heritage

2\. him know of my sickness

Great, just great.

* * *

**Well this chapter was shorter than expected. Sorry 'bout that."**

**CYA soon! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo update! Im sorry so long! It took me forever to find a song that sorta made sense for the story. Enjoy my fangirl/boy/people friends!**

**Also, thanks to everyone that followed, favored, commented, or other stuff! You keep me going!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I totally own this.**

***Percy comes up from behind and points a sword at me* **

**Percy: No one owns this sassy awesomeness of a person!**

**Me: Wow... talk about Persassy Jacksasson. Plus, your not even that sassy in this story. More just broken and sad. Also Uncle Rick owns you. SUCK IT! LOL!**

**Percy: ... fine you win... for now... *smiles evilly and chuckles***

**Me: wow... so subtle geez. Now I'm expecting something.**

* * *

**OH GODS! I JUST REALIZED I FORGOT TO DO THE HARRY POTTER DISCLAIMER THIS WHOLE TIME! I'M SORRY! **

**More disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter either. Or i'd be rich. Which would be totally awesome-**

**Harry: *pokes his head out of a train compartment* who owns what now?**

**Me: *gulps* dun keel mua! J.K. Rowling owns you! Not me! **

**Harry: *looks at me suspiciously before closing door***

* * *

Harry POV

I'm really worried about Percy. He's hiding something big, I can tell. I really want to know, but unfortunately that would require keeping a close eye on him, and I want him to both trust me and tell me himself.

I can hear him slam the bathroom door and march down the stairs after what sounded suspiciously a lot like crashing into a wall. He comes into the room, slouched over and head bowed, looking at something on the floor. He glared at it so hard I would've sworn he wanted to murder it. I had a sudden urge to look at where he was staring.

"What did the poor floor ever do to you?" I asked, smirking lightly.

He fixed his death glare on me now, instead of the floor, scowling deeply. I really wanted to know his secret now. Something was up and it was keeping him down. No- one is naturally this anti-social. Especially with a brother they just met. Right? I think so at least. I really wouldn't know, I've never had siblings.

Percy suddenly doubled over and went into what looked like a serious coughing fit. It sounded horrible, like he hadn't eaten or drank anything for days and his cough was ripping him apart. He straightened just as suddenly, startling me.

"What was that? Are you sick?" I questioned, because seriously, that sounded painful.

"It was nothing," He answered dismissively, waving a hand to prove his point, "just allergies or something.

His tone gave him away. He was lying. But why? Just as I was about to question him further, a certain nosy godfather decide to interrupt.

"'Sup guys!" Sirius said cheerfully, almost bounding into the room.

A smile flickered across Percy's face. I found that I had started smiling as well, and wiped the grin off my face before Sirius could rub it in.

Both of us didn't answer, and Percy went back to his odd routine of glaring at the floor. Sirius frowned when he noticed. He walked over and led Percy to the table, where I was sitting. He basically had to force Percy into one of the chairs. He the walked around and sat in his own usual seat.

He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, grinning widely at both of us. I returned it. Percy on the other hand was laying on the table, so still I was sure he'd fallen asleep. He looked up. That was when I noticed just how bad he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept. His eyes were red and puffy, probably from the sob-fest we had had earlier. He skin, which I could safely assume had been tan, now had a pale sheen and his raven-hair was plastered to his forehead.

I was going to find out what was wrong with him, what he was hiding, if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

Percy POV

We went to 'Diagon Alley'. Still don't understand why someone would name it that. Whoever it was must've been drunk, same for 'Hogwarts'. I mean seriously, who names a school after a skin disease for pigs?!

~Time skip to after they got their stuff~

(Now at Kings Cross)

"Wait, So you're telling me to run into a wall with a cart? Isn't that like, asking for serious injury?"

"I already explained, it's magical."

"Yeah whatever. If I die I'm blaming it on you."

"You're not going to die"

"That's what you think!"

Harry just chuckled at me. The nerve!

But, I did do it. I ran. Into a wall. New achievement yah know? Run into a wall intentionally. I really thought I was going to come out with a broken bone or two, so you can say I was surprised when there was actually a train platform on the other side, and I hadn't become a pancake.

"Told you so."

I jumped and glared at Harry. "You scared me! Don't do that!"

He just smiled again. Seriously, all this smiling is starting to freak me out. I inched away from him, then broke off into a sprint, a mad dash for the train. I ran into the end compartment, which was empty, thank gods, and closed the door behind me. I sat down, pulling out the Ipod, silently thanking Hecate for the gift.

She made the IPod so that it worked anywhere and never ran out of battery. OP much?

I put on the earphones and started playing 'Without Me' by Halsey.

~song~

Found you when your heart was broke  
I filled your cup until it overflowed  
Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)  
I was afraid to leave you on your own

I said I'd catch you if you fall  
And if they laugh, then f*ck 'em all (All)  
And then I got you off your knees  
Put you right back on your feet  
Just so you can take advantage of me

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there  
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky  
Does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me  
Thinking you could live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)  
Thinking you could live without me  
Live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah)

Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)  
Just running from the demons in your mind  
Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine)  
I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind

Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)  
And if they laugh, then f*ck 'em all (all)  
And then I got you off your knees  
Put you right back on your feet  
Just so you can take advantage of me

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there  
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky  
Does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me  
Thinking you could live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)  
Thinking you could live without me  
Live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why, yeah

You don't have to say just what you did  
I already know (I know)  
I had to go and find out from them  
So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah)

Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there  
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky  
Does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me  
Thinking you could live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)

~end song~

I don't really know why I like this song so much. Maybe it's because I can sorta relate to it. For An- her. I saved her so many times, like she did for me. I fell into hell for her, but in the end, it turned out she was just using me all along.

Sometimes, the best people have the worst luck.

* * *

**Yeah! That's a wrap! Hope y'all liked it!**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!**

**See yah next time! P.S. sorry if I forgot to censor any bad words in the lyrics for the younger audience peoplz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again people reading this! Here's another chapter for all of you peeps. Also, i'm so sorry for the wait, my summer's been super chaotic. My mom signed me up (without my permission for a million stay-away camps like white stag, Cazedero, etc, etc; you know ALL THE PLACES WITHOUT WIFI HOW DID I EVEN SURVIVE?!) so ya. Again, i'm going to update as much as I can. Thanks for reading this. And ****comment ideas! It makes me more motivated! and gives me more ideas, which is always appreciated.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! I NEED AT LEAST FIVE VOTES ON AT LEAST ONE PAIRING OR I'LL DECIDE!**

**Shoutout to people who reveiwed, favored, of followed! UR the BEST!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own nothing!**

**Percy and Harry in sync: OWNED? EXCUSE MUA?**

**Me: Uh... yeah. Rowling and Riordan own you... 2 bad 4 u lol.**

***Harry points wand at me and Percy points sword***

**Me: its totally true dont kill me plz.**

**Harry: Whatever I don't care. *walks away***

**Me: wow... personality swap much?**

**Percy: Hush child.**

**Me: NEVER MUA HAHAHA I CAN MAKE YOU DO WHATEVR IN THIS STORY GET REKT! I still don't own you tho...**

* * *

Harry POV

The second Percy ran, I tried to sprint after him. Let's just leave it at 'he's a lot more athletic than me'. Yeah. I lost him. Oops.

I trudged through corridor on the train, knocking on compartment doors to see if he was in there. By the time I made it to the back, I had started to give up. Maybe I should just meet him at Hogwarts instead of trying to find him now.

Then I heard a voice from the last door. I pressed an ear against it, straining to hear. I wasn't eavesdropping, no, there was only one person. That doesn't count, right? Whoever it was was an amazing singer. His voice was filled with heartbreak and pain, it was soft, melodic, smooth, and attracting, like what I imagined a siren's voice to be like.

I stepped on something that crunched and he stopped. I cursed under my breath. Why was there even something crunchy in a train corridor anyway?!

The compartment door opened and I stumbled back, only to see Percy.

"Hi." I said, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck

He rolled his eyes at me and sighed. "Come on in." He stepped to the side to let me in.

I sat down across from him.

"So…" I started awkwardly, "You have a good voice?" It was kinda an understated question.

"No not really." He said, sighing yet again and running a hand through his hair. It was then I noticed his distinctly American accent.

"How was America?"

He froze. "Good." He said tightly. Ok, so whatever he was hiding was something in America. Good to know.

But, then again, that's not at all specific; considering the fact that literally as far as I know, he's only lived in America, for like, his whole life.

I sighed, a great start I have. 13 years to look into.

"Look," I said, "I know we just met and you have literally no reason to trust me, but we're brothers, and I can help you with any problem you have…" I rethought for a second, "wait no, I can't like, cure cancer or anything, although Madam Pomphrey probably can."

He had a weird expression on his face.

"To clarify, Madam Pomphrey is the school 'nurse'."

He still had that weird expression. Then something dawned on me. Weird sickness, distancing himself from others, refusing to mention what happened in the past and constantly looking tired and or in pain- I wasn't Hermione, true, but I'm not an idiot either.

I decided to go strait the question; "Do you have cancer?"

* * *

Percy POV

"Do you have cancer?"

I froze for a moment, that was actually pretty close, but not really. How did he guess so fast? Am I really that bad at hiding things? Then I realized exactly what he had said.

I did the best thing: I burst out laughing, which I didn't regret despite the sudden sting in my back.

I finally calmed somewhat.

"Oh my gods, you thought I had cancer! That's hilarious!"

I found myself bursting out laughing again.

I saw him scowl out of the corner of my eye, which only made me laugh harder.

"It's not funny! It's a very serious guess!" He protested

I choked on air and collapsed on my side

When I finally had been able to calm myself, Harry was probably even redder than a tomato.

"To answer your question, no, I don't have cancer. Why did you ask anyway?"

"It made sense at the time." He grumbled.

"Well," I said, snickering, "you'll have to try again."

He walked out of the compartment, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "bloody hell- oh no, Ron's rubbed off on me…"

I started snickering again.

* * *

Harry POV

After the semi-embarrassing confrontation, I decided the best move would be to go find Ron or Hermione, both if possible.

Then I heard a yell.

"Bloody hell, you're joking!"

Well, at least I know where ron is.

And then there was a loud shushing noise coming from a similar area.

"Don't shush me Hermione! There hasn't been a tri-"

He got cut off, meaning the Hermione had probably done something. I walked over to the compartment from which I had heard the yells. I casually strolled in, then threw myself on one of the seats, face-down.

"Blimey mate," Ron said, "what happened to you?"

* * *

Percy POV

After Harry had left, I felt a tad bad; just a tad. I had been kinda mean in my rejection of his theory. Though, in my defence, it was pretty close to the truth and I panicked.

I didn't really feel like listening to music anymore, so I just sat there and stared at the passing scenery until I heard someone yell that we were almost there. I quickly changed into the robes that were given, laughing again at the fact they looked like flippin' dresses.

When the train stopped, and I got out with everyone else, I heard a large, bearded man call for first years to follow him.

I walked up to him, "uh, excuse me, should I follow you if I'm new here but older that a 'first year'?"

He peered down at me, "ah, you mus' be Percy! Yeh look a lot like him!"

"So I follow you or…?"

"Yeh be comin' with me"

I followed him, flocked by a large group of first years.

"Three fer' each boat!" he called, and everyone got in a boat. They started forward by themselves, cool! I want a self-rowing boat!

We went up to the front gates after getting there, greeted by an old, strict looking teacher.

"I am professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house, you'll be sorted shortly, follow me."

We followed her up to what i remember Harry telling me was the great hall, with floating candles, a ceiling that was bewitched to look like the night sky, and the giant tables, it was impossible to mistake.

There was a stool in the front, with a raggedy old hat on it. The sorting hat.

Then McGonagall went up to it and started calling names.

**(A/N Dont judge me, but I don't remember the song or the names that were called and I don't have the book with me so i'm just putting random ones in and you might recognize from other fandoms but it has literally like no impact on the rest of the story so don't be surprised. Also, if you get the reference, comment it! COOKIES COOKIES (::) (::) thank you!)**

"Pines, Mason"

A small brunette kid walked up and sat on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"

Loud cheers arose from the Gryffindor table.

"Pines, Mabel"

I think she's his twin… they look really similar, and got into the same house.

"Fenton, Daniel"

"it's Danny," I heard him mutter as he walked up. He got into Slytherin.

"Hamada, Hiro"

Ravenclaw.

"Parker, Peter"

Hufflepuff.

"Butterfly, Star"

Ooh interesting name… Gryffindor.

"Diaz, Marco" **(A/N MY FAV DISNEY PRINCESS YAS)**

Another Gryffindor wow.

"Cunningham, Randall"

Ok seriously what is with all the Gryffindors, it's kinda getting creepy. How many have their been now? 4? 5?

And finally;

"Potter, Perseus"

I walked up and McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

'Hm, interesting, you've been through quite a lot haven't you? An older person in a younger body' the hat muttered 'you were loyal, but your friends broke it didn't they? And that curse to… no, Hufflepuff wouldn't do. You are smart, just in the normal way, not sure you'd fit in with the Ravens… Ah yes, you have a lot of courage, standing tall in times of the most disastrous of situations, against things billion and trillions of times stronger than You-know-who would get you into Gryffindor… but you have ambition as well, lots of it, and you're much more cunning than many give you credit for. You have a hard year ahead of you.'

Then he reached that forbidden locked-away part of my brain with all my fears and nightmares, where PTSD came from.

He went silent. 'Well, it's decided, you're definitely a-'

* * *

**And that concludes another chapter! What do you all think Percy's going to get into? Also, I STILL NEED VOTES FOR PAIRINGS! So far, it seems to be leaning towards either Luna or no-one, but any other options are still available! Hope you enjoyed this! Rossy out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**EY, how are my favorite people?!**

**Imma have to say myself, I really am taking my time with updates and i'm really sorry. I swear i've actually been busy with other stuff like extra-curriculars and dumb stuff like that. Homework is actually the worst.**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. Let's get on to the story!**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I could never own these fandoms, even if I really wanted to.**

**Cuz then I'd be rich and I probably wouldn't be writing this story on here cuz i'd make it canon. JKR OWNS HARRY AND EVERYONE RELATED TO HARRY EXCEPT FOR PERCY, RICK RIORDAN OWNS OUR FAVORITE SON OF THE SEA GOD**

* * *

Harry POV

Percy was finally called.

I basically leaned forward in anticipation.

One minute passed. Then two. I frowned, what was taking so long?

"Well, it's decided," the sorting hat declared, "Gryffindor!"

I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he's in my house and not Slytherin. More time to figure out his problem.

He walked over to the cheering table, head lowered slightly. For a second, I could've sworn I saw a couple black lines on the back of his neck.

No, that must've been a hallucination. A trick of light. Or maybe a couple stray strands of his hair.

He sat down next to me, smiling lightly.

After the storting, Dumbledore talked about what was happening this year, a triwizard tournament that I remember Ron telling me about; "Bloody hell Harry! How do you not know what the triwizard tournament is? Every once in awhile- a long time, mind you- Dumbledore host a triwizard tournament here, three schools, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion is picked for each school and they face challenges to see who wins! You have no idea how lucky we are to be here while it's happening!"

Then Dumbledore did his classic say-a-couple-words-and-make-food-appear thing.

Percy's jaw dropped and I grinned at him.

"So, how are you enjoying Hogwarts so far Percy?" Hermione asked him politely, leaning forward.

"It's cool." he replied, shoving a drumstick in his mouth. Hermione looked mildly repulsed.

"Well someone's hungry." I stated, picking up my pumpkin juice and taking a sip.

"Ia habent arte fer libe, too ours gibbe ma breab" He responded with his mouth full.

"What?" Hermione questioned, "I couldn't understand?"

"He said that he hasn't eaten for like two hours and to give him a break." Ron clarified for her.

"How would you know?" Hermione asked, throwing her hands up exasperatedly.

"Takes one to know one!" I joked, chuckling.

* * *

Percy POV

I was joking with that other Gryffindor that was sitting across the table, Neville, when a sharp pain, not unlike a dagger, stabbed in the back. I gasped audibly, and I could physically feel my eyes widen.

The last thing I saw was the table coming up to meet me.

* * *

Harry POV

I was talking to Ron about the upcoming tournament when Percy fell off the bench, his head hitting the table with a sickening crack before he collapsed on the floor. Everyone's eyes turned to look where the noise had come from.

Whispers broke out across the entire hall;

_"That's Potter's brother isn't it?"_

_"Wait Potter has a brother? Did he survive you-know-who to?!"_

_"What happened to him?"_

And other things like that.

I shot up, kneeling down next to Percy and hurriedly pressing a finger to his neck. He still had a pulse. I breathed out in relief, he was still alive, thank Merlin. I growled slightly under my breath. If he had just told me what was wrong with him, this would've never happened in the first place.

Before I knew what was happening, Dumbledor ordered us to carry him to the hospital wing. Me, Ron, and Hermione had no trouble following this as we obediently carried him up the way to the hospital wing.

When we got there, Madam Pomphrey had rushed over and directed us to one of the cots, and after she had us lay him down, quickly shooed us from the room.

* * *

3rd POV

"What do you think happened Albus?" McGonagall asked, squinting down at the raven haired boy lying on the bed.

"I don't know." He replied solmely, a curious twinkle in his eye "but i'm certain Madam Pomphrey will soon."

The woman in question was rushing all over the place, grabbing things out of cabinets and drawers before hurrying back over and inspecting the boy, waving a wand over his knocked-out form. She frowned when nothing happened.

"Dumbledore, would you please do me a favor and cast a simple Reviving spell? It seems mine is not working today." Pomphrey asked, throwing a glance back at the headmaster.

"Of course Poppy." He stated before walking over, he tapped his wand on Percy's head, "Rennervate."

Nothing happened. Dumbledore frowned before repeating. There were once more no results.

"Avifors!" He said instead.

Nothing.

McGonagall was confused. "Albus, did you just try to turn Potter into a bird?"

"Indeed Minerva. It appears that young Percy has an odd immunity to spells." His eyes narrowed before he raised his wand again.

"Confringo!"

His attempts were fruitless once more.

"Dumbledore, as much as I appreciate you being here, would you please not try to explode my patients?"

* * *

Percy POV

I floating in a white void. There was literally nothing, and my ADHD was driving me nuts. I screamed in frustration. I tried to think back to what had happened earlier. What had happened earlier? I remember talking to Neville, then a pain in my back… oh. Of course, I facepalmed. How did I not think of it earlier? Stupid curse.

My mind started to drift away from that topic. Was I dead? I don't remember any part of the underworld looking like this. Most of the underworld is dark and gloomy, not bright white like a cliché doctors office.

Movement.

My head immediately whipped towards it and I squinted at the small dot in the distance in attempts to see what was approaching. It looked like, darkness.

Oh hell naw. I'm not dealing with this right now. It continued its approach, it almost looked like… veins… against the bright white. Oh no. I moved my arms in a swimming motion, moving forwards, farther into the void of white nothingness. Which honestly, right now, seemed like a much better option.

Too slow

I'm not going to make it. I realized. Make it where? I have no clue.

I saw Annabeth suddenly appear in front of me, smiling kindly and holding a hand for me to grab. I turned, and saw the quickly-spreading darkness moving faster towards me.

Desperate, I reached for her hand, only for her to pull away with a cruel smirk.

I gasped, hand moving through mid-air, trying to grab at anything.

The darkness took hold of my foot. I couldn't move. It spread further up, consuming my stomach and chest, reaching for my face and out-streched hand. My mouth opened in a silent scream, before it took me completely.

* * *

**OOH A CLIFFHANGER. At least in my opinion. Now looking back at it tho, it really is not. Oh well, I tried.**


	9. AN I'm NOT discontinuing

OH MY GOSH HELLO I'M **NOT**, I repeat, NOT, discontinuing, I wouldn't do that. I only wanted to say hi, thank y'all for reading this story, and say that this has officially been published on Wattpad, Yay!

Oh, and I forgot to say earlier, but sorry for the ooc-ness, i'm not great at writing people's POV's that don't use memes that much or live in Britain cuz I'm American, so apoloigies and stuff.

Also, my spelling probably sucks in this A/N cuz I don't have spellcheck...

Uh, that's it I think. Oh wait, **POLLS FOR PAIRINGS** **ARE STILL UP** PEOPLE WE NEED THIS

Annabeth- 0

Luna- 3

Hermione- 1

Daphne Greengrass- 1

Nico- 1

Forever alone- 3

**VOTE, COMMENT, YEET**

*Bows cheekily* The next chapter's gonna be out in like a day don't worry people!


	10. Chapter 9

**Ey wassup i'm back and honestly proud of myself for updating quicker this time. I'll try my best to make it a regular thing. **

**Oh that reminds me, this literally has nothing to do with the story, but I found it hilarious; so, I was reading a PJO fic on Wattpad, and Annabeth (this was a Percabeth story so like 0_0 but whatever) said: "We're a package deal" to someone when the asked why she was with Percy, and I read the comments, and someone said: "I ship that package" I had never laughed so hard at a ship pun.**

**Don't mind me I'm weird.**

**POLLS PEOPLE**

**Ok People, do I write like a professional? I don't think so. Are the original Percy Jackson and Harry Potter written professionally? I think so. I DIDN'T INVENT THEM AND I DON'T OWN THEM**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I admit I don't own,**

**So plz dun't sue**

* * *

2nd POV

Percy sat up faster then he should've, wincing at the sudden crack his back made. Madam Pomphrey rushed over to his cot the second she heard him wake, and all the professors in the room turned to look, in other words, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick.

Percy's eyes were clouded with fever, and he was panting like he had just ran a cross-country marathon. He was very obviously not ok.

Madam Pomphrey pushed him back down, saying something about getting rest and how he wasn't supposed to wake up with the condition he was in- she froze, eyes catching on a very visible black vein running along the side of his neck and up onto the bottom of his chin and cheek.

Percy still wasn't quite aware of what was going on or where he was, but he felt the light touch on the sensitive curse area that plagued his body and reacted by default, because when someone poked you in a weak spot, you defended yourself, especially if you didn't know this person.

He flipped up off the bed, landing stunningly perfectly with practiced ease on the floor like a human-cat hybrid, falling into a defensive position, before drawing riptide out of his pocket and practically ripping off the cap, tapping the watch that Tyson had given him twice to activate the shield.

All the adults in the room were silent, the same thought running through all their minds: 'How did he do that?'

* * *

Harry POV

I silently crept up the stairway to the hospital wing, careful to step over that one trick step. I pressed my ear against the lock hole as well as I could with the invisibility cloak, expecting to hear the professors talking

Instead, all I heard was a heavy panting, most likely Percy's.

Then, Dumbledor's calm voice, "Poppy, get him back into bed, this must be considered over-exerting himself."

"Of course Dumbledore." A slight pause, then "Stupefy!"

I really expected to hear someone fall on the ground, but there was still that unexplainable silence. What was going on in there? Was Percy ok?

"Albus, there is no possible way that this is accidental magic." McGonagall was the one that spoke this time.

"Indeed Minerva, yet I have a peculiar feeling young Perseus is not doing this intentionally."

"I apologize for interrupting, headmaster," came Snape's trademark nasally voice, "Potter must be doing this on purpose. No one is immune to magic!"

Wait, Percy's immune to magic? Why didn't he tell me? Wait, did he even know?

* * *

Percy POV

The world was a haze, it was like there was heavy fog, surrounding me, suffocating me. Hey, this reminds me of that one time I almost drowned in a bog. I couldn't help but giggle deliriously. Ha, me, a son of Poseidon- well not anymore, that's not the point- drown?

I could make out multiple figures in front of me. Oh they're tall, getting taller… am I shrinking?

Why is it so hot? And why am I having trouble breathing? That should be easy, right?

And why can I suddenly see the floor right in front of me?

Oh, I think I dropped Riptide.

I giggled again. What is wrong with me?

I pressed both my hands against the ground and pushed up, getting to my feet. I stumbled backwards and found myself leaning heavily against the wall, shield retracting back into my watch.

* * *

Harry POV

I leaned further against the door, trying desperately to hear what was going on. And guess what happened? I fell open. The door.

I tripped over the hem of invisibility cloak, basically pulling it off. I could hear everyone turn towards me.

I looked up with a sheepish guilty grin, trying not to catch any of the professors eyes.

My eyes landed on Percy. He was leaned up against a wall, looking like he was trying to catch his breath, and even from all the way across the room, I could clearly see that he was not okay.

His eyes were glazed over, a sheen of sweat coating his forehead and neck… wait, I squinted, trying to see. Those were the black lines I saw earlier, they definitely are there. What are they?

"Mr. Potter!" Snape snapped, and I flinched. I'd almost forgotten he was there. Or any of the professors really, "You should not be here, what are you doing out of your dormitory?"

"Now Severus, i'm sure the boy was simply worried for his brother, isn't that right, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his signature twinkle in his eye.

I just nodded wordlessly, still trying to see the odd black lines.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are those?" I asked curiously, pointing at the lines.

"That is your brother, Harry."

"No, I mean the lines, on his neck."

All three professors turned to look.

"I- I'm sure Madam Pomphrey knows, isn't that right, Poppy?" Dumbledore stated

Madam Pomphrey shook her head, "I'm sorry headmaster, but i've never- in all my time at Hogwarts, have seen anything remotely similar to this, I was honestly hoping you would've known."

I saw Dumbledore bite his lower lip, whether it be in concern or frustration, I may never know.

"I will look into it, for now, we must leave Perseus as he is. Maybe Fawkes may be of assistance."

He turned to me. "Mr. Potter, I believe it is past curfew and you were supposed to be in your dormitory. Why don't you take that admirable cloak of yours and scurry along."

It wasn't a question. Getting the hint, I scooped up the invisibility cloak and walked out the door, hearing; "Headmaster, you cannot possibly let Potter get away with sneaking out! You should've at least given him detention!"

I started walking faster.

* * *

**Yeah thats the end. See y'all next update.**


End file.
